Most passenger vehicles include four ground-engaging wheels, namely two rear wheels and two front wheels. However, some vehicle configurations include only three ground-engaging wheels. In one three-wheeled vehicle configuration, known as a “Delta” configuration, the vehicle has two rear wheels and a single front wheel. In another three-wheeled vehicle configuration, known as a “tadpole” configuration, the vehicle has two front wheels and a single rear wheel.